Alloy road wheels with high magnesium content are not uncommon on specialty and racing vehicles. The use of the wheels in less expensive passenger vehicles has, however, been limited to a few production sports cars. Galvanic corrosion is a design consideration in high magnesium content alloy wheels when mated to steel or cast iron wheel hub and brake components. These components spend much of their service life in wet conditions, often with road salt, which accelerates the galvanic reaction.